1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a battery cover latching structure employed in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones. Batteries are attachably received in the electronic devices. Battery covers are designed to connect with housings of the electronic devices to package the batteries. Generally, the battery covers engage with the housings via tight-fit engagements between hooks configured on the battery covers and latching grooves defined in the housings. However, during opening or closing the battery covers, the contact surfaces between the hooks and the latching grooves are easily damaged due to friction between the battery covers and the housings.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problem.